NIEHS funds research grants and conducts research to evaluate agents of public health concern. NIEHS has need for research and development tools for use in its research evaluations both the Division of the National Toxicology Program (DNTP) and the Division of Extramural Research and Training (DERT). These tools will enable NTP to evaluate its effectiveness across multiple stakeholder groups to determine use and ability to affect change for public health. Additionally, NTP has interests in using natural language processing for tools that can assist with information extraction from scientific publications ultimately for use in assessing potential hazards. DERT has need for categorical evaluation of its grants portfolio by extracting information and organizing them relative to outcomes and impacts. The Department of Energy?s Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL) has research experience in analysis of textual information and has developed a unique publication mining capability that enable automated evaluation of scientific publications. NIEHS wants to take advantage of these ORNL capabilities for use in its research evaluations.